Eternal Love
by SupernaturalPrincess18
Summary: Its after Bella's birthday in New Moon and Bella hasn't exactly been truthful to everyone. Isabella is the Princess of Camelot and she needs to leave Forks and she has to leave the Cullens behind along with Forks. Enemies are rising and seeking blood...Will they all survive? Will Bella ever see the Cullens again? Can they defeat Morgana once and for all?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I have re-written this story and I am truly sorry for bringing the old one down. So here's the second version, I had to remove a few characters since it was getting too confusing and I have changed a few things. I hope you guys enjoy this version of the story.

**Prologue **

Sometimes life has a cruel way of playing out, when you want something so bad, so bad that your own heart starts yearning for it but you know you can't have it, you know you can't be selfish, you know it's for the best, then why does it feel wrong?….why does it feel like my insides are being torn apart and burnt very slowly?

I have to make my choice, it's going to be hard but I have to do it because this time my mind won this argument; I can't be selfish anymore, I have to leave behind my true love, my new family and my dear friends because if I stay it would be their end and I could never allow that and I most definitely cannot live with myself if anything was to happen to them because of me. They deserve someone better, they deserve happiness and safety, he deserves someone who is worthy of him, who could be honest with him and keep him safe.

I'll always love them no matter whatever happens and maybe one day we could meet again, till then I have to break their heart and leave my heart and my very soul behind in their hands. I don't know if I'll survive the battles that are to come but if I do I pray to all the gods that I would get the chance to at least see my beloved once more.

Maybe this was for the best, after all everything happens for a reason, right?


	2. Chapter 1 - Dreams and Goodbyes

**2. Dreams and Goodbye**

_**(Dream)**_

_**I watched in horror as my half-sister brought a huge army into Camelot, an army of immortals. We can only win this if Merlin can spill the blood in the cup of life but how many live we are going to lose before that I honestly fear to even consider. As the battle started with the first cannon being shot off; everything became a blur of pain, blood and screams of death, I fought every savage man as hard as I could but each time they went down they seem to come back alive twice as strong, from the distance I heard a cry, a very familiar scream. I turn in haste and watched in horror as a sword stabbed at my brother's leg, but my enemy seeing my distraction took a swing at me and the blood curling pain that shot through my side was excruciating. I shoved the knight off and sliced my word through his neck only disabling him for a while. I pushed to my brother's aid; he had more of Morgana's men around him. **_

"_**ARTHUR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I thrust my sword into one of the men's neck. The anger in me bubbled to the top and it literally exploded as I ignored the shooting pain in my sides and I thrust the sword straight through their hearts, I looked over at Arthur who was also fighting just as hard but I noticed that he was losing a lot of blood.**_

"_**Arthur" I whispered **_

"_**Bella" he chocked out as his eyes flew to my stomach "what happened?" He spat out**_

_**I didn't reply instead I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my neck, I might be small but I'm strong and it helped that I was one of the knights. I dragged Arthur with me as I fought hard against those who came at us but it was getting too hard and Arthur tried his hardest to help but he was slowly losing consciousness. **_

"_**Hang on, Arthur" I whispered and I heard him grunt in reply as he also thrusted his sword at the son of a bitches **_

_**As soon as we were inside the castle I yelled out for Gwen, she came running from one of the rooms **_

"_**Bella? oh god Arthur" she whispered and I noticed tears in her eyes **_

"_**Gwen, get Gaius to help him immediately" I ordered and Gwen nodded her head, I felt sick to my stomach with the way Gwen looked at Arthur; there was so much of pain and fear in her eyes. I grabbed a cloth that was lying on the floor and tied it around my stomach shoving the pain aside, I needed to find merlin. **_

_**I was going to run to the throne room but the scream I heard made me stop in my tracks and made my blood run cold. I pushed my legs to go as fast as they can but the pain in my sides were making it difficult when I shot out of the castle, what I saw would haunt my for the rest of my life.**_

_**I watched as Morgana my half-sister thrust a dagger through my best friend's heart but I couldn't do anything the promise that I made to Gaius rendered me useless from using my magic around Morgana or anyone for that matter. **_

"_**Elizabeth" I yelled and I ran over to her as Morgana fled into the forest as soon as she caught sight of me**_

"_**Elizabeth" I cried out as I sank to my knees and cradled her broken body towards me….**_

I woke up with a cry, my heart was pounding and I could feel the sweat running down my spine; it has been a long time since I had that dream but the pain that accompanied it was always the same, always excruciating.

"BELLA" Charlie called out as he barged into my room and looked around for the source of my scream.

"Bella, what happened?" Charlie asked with worry after he realised there was no one in the room

"Elizabeth" I whispered and Charlie understood as soon as I whispered her name

"Oh sweetie, come here" he murmured

I moved over to him and he put his arms around me and gave me a side hug, Charlie's hugs are always comforting, it's a place I always feel safe

"What's going on Bella?" Charlie asked

"I think it's time we leave forks and go back to Camelot" I stated with sigh it was something I didn't want to do but it's for the best

"What about Edward and the Cullens?" Charlie asked confused

"Edward has become distant since my birthday, I knew he was terrified of me getting hurt because of him but what happened on my birthday with Jasper, I think it pushed him over the edge and anyway its safer for him if I left" I murmured

"Are you sure you're ready to go back Bella?" Charlie asked softly

I nodded my head "it's time I face the music, I can't run away from my past Uncle Charlie and we were going to have to leave sooner or later but it seems like we'll be leaving sooner" I stated

"Okay Bella, I'll pack the things up here" Charlie spoke as he got up and moved towards the door

"I love you kiddo" Charlie whispered

"I love you too, Uncle Charlie" I replied

* * *

I pulled on a jacket and left the house; I climbed into the sad excuse for a truck and started it up, it woke up with a mighty roar and I drove towards the Cullen's house.

Elizabeth was my friend and my sister in a sense, I have known since I was in diapers since her mother worked in the castle. She was killed a year ago that's also the time when the battle had occurred, we won that day; Merlin managed to spill the blood and he got Morgause but Morgana killed Elizabeth and fled. She took revenge on Elizabeth because we killed Morgause.

It was a time of mourning, no one was in any mood to celebrate; many men died that night. Many loved ones lost their husband, son, father and brother. In the occasion children and women had also been killed.

It was a month after the battle and it was too painful for me, everywhere I went the memories of Elizabeth or as I always called her Lizzie was always around me; it was too much and so I called a meeting in the throne room with my family,

**(Memory)**

"_**Bella, what's wrong?" Merlin asked with confusion written all over his face as he walked into the room**_

_**I looked at my family one by one, Arthur sat on his throne with Gwen on the throne next to him and they both held hands with a concerned look on their faces, Merlin stood there with his daughter Angel in his arms, next to Merlin stood Gaius and on the other side stood Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan with uncle Charlie next to them. I took a deep breath preparing for their reactions, I know Uncle Charlie won't be surprised because I talked to him about this already, surprisingly he didn't put up a fight like I excepted but he made a condition that I could only go if he went with me. **_

"_**I'm going away for a while" I stated in a firm voice**_

"_**What do you mean Bella?" Gwen asked and everyone else except Charlie looked confused**_

"_**I need to get away from here" I spoke up**_

_**Everyone looked surprised and devastated **_

"_**I'm sorry, but I need a break I need to clear my head" I stared at my shoes **_

"_**It's alright Bella, we understand. All we want is you to be happy" Arthur spoke up **_

_**I gave him a forced smile; it meant a lot to me that they supported me**_

"_**When are you going?" Gwen asked **_

"_**Today and before you start to worry, I'm going with Charlie" I replied **_

_**I walked over to Arthur **_

"_**Take care of sister, brother" I whispered in his ear and I gave a small peck on his cheek and tight hug as he nodded**_

"_**Take care of yourself Bells, I love you" Arthur replied**_

"_**As I love you too brother" I murmured**_

_**I turned to Gwen who was already standing up "Take care of my brother Gwen" I murmured as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and Gwen pulled me into a bone crushing hug **_

"_**Take care of yourself Isabella and I don't want to see a scratch on you when you come back" she told me with a stern look, I gave her a small smile and a nod **_

_**I walked over to baby Angel and Merlin **_

"_**Now, you be a good girl to your father my little princess" I placed a kiss on her tiny forehead and I looked at Merlin "you gonna be okay?" I asked **_

"_**Of course Bella" he muttered before kissing my temple, I didn't hug merlin since Angel was asleep in his hands and I honestly don't want to wake her up**_

"_**Take care, Merlin" I whispered and then I pulled Gaius into a hug "look after yourself old man and don't let merlin get you into trouble" I told him in a teasing tone which earned a chuckle from him **_

_**I walked over to the boys and I looked at them, **_

_**Gwaine gave me a sad smile "so, I can't come with you this time?" he asked and I chuckled at him **_

"_**No, not this time Gwaine" I stretched my hand out to give Gwaine a hand shape but he pulled me into him for a hug and all the other boys joined the hug with me stuck in the middle **_

"_**Take care of everyone and yourselves" I spoke to them and they nodded their head and together they whispered "always, your highness" I smiled at them. I walked over to Charlie **_

"_**You ready to go kiddo?" Charlie asked**_

_**I could only nod at him and I turned to my family, it truly hurt to see their sadness reflected in their eyes even though they tried to hide it for my sake. I hate to hurt them like this but right now I have to do this. **_

"_**I love you all" I murmured **_

"_**Love you Bells" they all replied **_

_**I looked at Charlie "where to?" I asked **_

"_**Forks, Washington. You're going to be the divorced and current chief police of Forks daughter, Isabella Marie Swan" Charlie answered **_

_**I chuckled "so, I'm the police Chief's daughter" **_

"_**Yep" he answered **_

"_**Do you know how to shoot a gun, chief?" I asked just for the fun of it**_

"_**I could arrest you for that sort of question, young lady?" He replied with a grin**_

_**And with that I opened the portal to the other realm. **_

I was brought back to the present as I came to a stop in front of the Cullen's house. I never wanted to do this but I have to and I know one thing is that they are all going to hate me after this.

I took a deep breath as I walked to the front door and I knocked on the door, the door opened immediately

"Bella" Esme's cheerful face opened the door and I just nodded in acknowledgment.

"I need to talk to you all, it's important" I stated, my voice was emotionless

"Of course, come inside" Esme spoke up with worry lacing her voice

We walked to the living room and I noticed that everyone was sitting on the sofas with their mates and Edward was sitting on the single sofa, I stood in the doorway and took a deep breath before I started

"Look, Charlie and I are going to leave Forks" I spat out bluntly, way to start Bella

"For how long?" Emmett asked

"Forever, we're not coming back" I murmured

"What? Why?" Alice asked shocked

"Because I don't want to live here anymore" I answered

"Would you stop being so Miss. Cryptic" Rosalie spoke in a bitchy voice

"Listen Blondie, I have had enough with your stupid fucked up attitude alright, I don't care If you hate this life, so stop being so self-centred and selfish" I yelled at her and everyone looked so shocked at my outburst

"I'm leaving because I don' want to live here, to be perfectly truthful I don't like any of you should I tell you why because one, you're all monsters. Two, you disgust me and Carlisle your annoying and your stupid compassionate side is just a mask because you are in denial of what you really are. Esme you should stop trying to be motherly because face facts you're never going to be a real mom and Emmett you're the most dumbest person I have ever met; Rosalie you are a sad excuse for a women or vampire for that matter and Jasper you should learn to control your thirst and with all the people you killed, well you don't deserve to live. Alice you and your stupid obsession for shopping makes me sick to the core and Edward you disgust me to no end" I finished my rant not taking a breath to stop, everyone looked shocked, which slowly turned into hurt, anger and disgust but Rosalie looked like she would kill me any second.

"You fucking bitch" Rosalie growled

"Get out of my house" I heard Edward growl at me and I looked over at him and rolled my eyes at him before I left the house and walked into my truck as I was about to start the truck, I heard crashing and roaring coming from the house. I backed out of the house quickly and I whispered a quiet goodbye as I let the tears flow and a black hole started to form in my heart, for this would be the last time I would ever see them again.

Or so I thought….


	3. Chapter 2 - Home

**Author's Note: Here's a new chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

**2. Home…**

By the time I got home Uncle Charlie had finished packing our things, waiting for me with a concerned look on his face; as soon as he saw me he pulled me into a fierce hug and I couldn't stop myself from breaking down again.

"You alright kiddo?" he asked me after I had calmed down

"I'm fine Uncle but please don't tell anyone about what happened with the Cullens, it would only make them all worry about me even more and I don't want their pity" I pleaded with him, Charlie searched for something in my eyes before he let out a breath

"Sure Bells but no one would pity you Bella, we all love you and they will understand but I won't tell them about the Cullens if you don't want me to" he answered softly as he looked at me.

"Thank you Uncle" I whispered quietly as I gave him a tiny smile. I truly am lucky for having Charlie with me

"You ready?" Uncle Charlie asked as he wiped the remaining tears from my face. I could only nod at his question; I don't think I'll ever be okay and the hole in my heart seems to agree with me.

"Time to go home" I whispered and Uncle Charlie smiled as I felt the magic flow through me as I opened the portal.

I stepped through the portal and I stepped out into the throne room, nothing had changed since the last time I was here and Uncle Charlie stepped in behind me as the portal closed behind him.

"It's good to be home" Uncle Charlie spoke up with a huge grin on his face and I couldn't stop the tiny smile from spreading on my face. The throne room door burst open and my dear family rushed in.

"BELLA, CHARLIE" they all yelled and before I knew it, me and Charlie where squashed into a group hug

"It's truly good to be home" I muttered with a grin even though my heart ached for the family I had left behind.

"I was worried sick" Gwen whispered to me as I gave her a tiny smiled and took a good look at everyone in the room as I slowly took in all the smiling faces it truly hit me, just how much I missed everyone, but I noticed that Arthur was looking exhausted and worried.

"What's going on?" I asked him with worry

"Nothing Bella" Merlin answered back quickly and I knew he was lying from his nervous twitching

I looked at Arthur straight in the eye "Arthur?"

He let out a heavy sigh; he knew that he couldn't keep anything from me

"It's Morgause" Arthur rushed out

"Morgause?" I asked confused, what does she have to do with this; she's dead.

"Bella, Morgause survived, the men who were patrolling had seen her with Morgana but they couldn't do anything because Morgana attacked them" Guinevere murmured with a sigh

"Why didn't you tell me anything? I would have come back immediately" I muttered

"We didn't want to worry you about anything since they hadn't done anything yet and you needed a break Bella" Gaius replied

"Still….." I trailed off

"Bella, what happened?" Gwen asked

"Huh?" What was she talking about? Gwen moved over to me and cupped my cheek, lightly running her thumb under my eyes

"Have you been crying?" she asked, and just like that a major spotlight hit me…everyone stared at me in worry and confusion and they started to talk over one another

"Tell me who hurt you; I will kill that foolish person for hurting you"

"Are you hurt?"

"Bella?"

"What happened?"

"Should we prepare a funeral for someone?"

"Do you want me turn the person into a chicken and cook it for you?"

"Percival get the shovel and start digging a hole in the forest"

"Everyone calm down!" Charlie bellowed causing everyone to stop talking and look at me for answers

"Nothing happened…I was just having a rough day" I murmured sort of omitting the truth and I honestly wish I could tell them but I couldn't, at least not now

Gwen looked me in the eye searching for something before she let out a sigh "when you want to talk I'm here Bells remember that, we're all here" she whispered planting a kiss on my forehead…Gwen was like my mother in a way, she was always there for me since she started working in the castle and she became a real sister to me when she married Arthur and I could always rely on her to be the mother and sister role in my life.

I shot her a grateful look but I could still see the worry reflected in each pair of eyes present in the room and poor Charlie was looking uncomfortable since he knows he's gonna get interrogated by the boys when they leave the throne room

"Alright, there will be a council meeting tomorrow after breakfast." Arthur ordered us all and we nodded our heads and murmured "yes sire"

Everyone left to their chambers after Arthur dismissed them but he told me to stay back, Arthur walked over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug which I reciprocated

"I'm glad your back Bella" Arthur murmured to me

"It's good to be home"

"Isabella, whatever happened in Forks you should know that I would always be there to listen and then throw the people who hurt you into the dungeons or feed them to the dragons" he grumbled and I couldn't fight back the smile that tugged at my lips, Arthur was the only one who ever called me Isabella and got away with it.

"Go to sleep my little one, you'll need your strength for tomorrow" he told me which earned a scoff from me

"I'm not that little and excuse me but I'm only an hour younger then you" I growled earning a chuckle from the stupid ass

"Night Baby Bell" he whispered in a teasing tone and I replied with a jab to his ribs which made him wince

"Night Brother" I replied and I walked out of the throne room. I took my time walking up to my chambers; the familiar stone walls, the Pendragon crests hanging on the walls, the familiar guards and the flames flickering of the touch as I walked by. I smiled at the huge portraits of my ancestors and other paintings that hung on the wall and I passed stone status of angels, dragons and other statues. I climbed the stairs and walked into my chambers.

I stopped in front of my open door and took a deep breath as I looked around; nothing has changed, I was greeted by the fireplace burning with fire in the far corner above the fireplace a portrait of my family hanged proudly; Arthur stood in the middle with me and Gwen on either side of him, behind us stood all the knights; Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan and Charlie. On the right side where Gwen was, Merlin stood holding Angel and Gaius stood next to him looking at us with a smile and on the left side where I stood was Elizabeth also looking past us most specifically at Gwaine. Every time I looked at that portrait it makes me smile. In front of the fire a few armchairs were arranged facing the fire and a small oak table sat in the middle of the chairs with papers scattered on it and a few scrolls. On the other side was another door leading to a modern toilet that was only in the castle. In the middle of my chamber was a larger table with one oak chair, the table had my writing utensils and other papers. One wall was completely turned into a bookshelf with all my books, on the other wall was an archway which leads to my bed resting against the wall with a side table which had a candle lit up. On the other side was my large wardrobe. My chamber had the Pendragon crest and several other portraits.

I walked through the archway and over to my wardrobe, I pulled out my lilac night gown and walked into my bathroom; one advantage of being royal was that we could afford the money to improve stuff and we used that to upgrade our bathrooms, so now we have a tub with a built in water system and now maids don't have to carry water in and out and we have toilets which is way better then chamber pots.

* * *

I climbed into my queen sized bed which had red velvet covers with flowers etched onto it and I blew out the candle letting my room fall into pure darkness and I let the tears fall, the ache in my heart only intensified as I realised how lonely it felt to be in this huge bed without Edward by my side, somewhere through the quiet tears I slipped into the dream world.

**(Dream)**

_**I felt a cool breeze blow in my face as I opened my eyes and I realised I wasn't in my bed anymore and this wasn't my chambers; I could feel panic slowly building up in my chest. The panic completely vanished when I realised where I was, I was in Edward's meadow but the panic hit me full force when I caught the eyes of all the Cullens**_

_**That's also when I heard growling and snarls, I couldn't stop the gasp that left me when I looked at their faces, their once stunning amber eyes are now pitch black filled with hatred and rage; my worst fears were coming true and my heart pounded in response much faster my whole body was frozen unable to move an inch as I looked at them.**_

"_**Are you happy now, Bella?" Edward asked with mock happiness. **_

"_**You lying whore" Rosalie growled**_

"_**We loved you" Alice spoke in broken voice **_

"_**You don't deserve anyone's love" Emmett snarled at me**_

"_**We trusted you" Esme cried out**_

"_**How could you Bella?" Carlisle murmured shaking his head in disappointment **_

"_**We should snap your puny head and make you suffer just like you made us suffer" Jasper drawled **_

_**I couldn't listen anymore, I covered my ears and I kept shaking my head and begged them to stop over and over again, praying for this madness to end; to stop the painful blow to my heart from their words; which I knew I deserved.**_

I shot up from my bed, I was breathing so hard and I could feel my heart beating so fast. As I looked around I realized it was only a dream but it felt so real. I pushed my blankets away before climbing out of bed; I walked over to the windows in the other room and pulled back the curtains back to see the sun hidden behind the trees, not fully raised yet. I shivered slightly since the fire was dying down and decided to get ready for the day.

I pulled on a red tunic which reached to mid-thigh and I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, I pulled on a tighter pant and my boots. I grabbed my sword and placed it into my belt and I let my wet hair fall in waves down my back to dry naturally and I was ready for the day, since there was nothing to do I decided to check on my horse; god he is going to be mad at me for leaving without a goodbye.

On the way to the stables I stopped at the kitchen to grab an apple for my black beauty .As I walked into the stables the horses neighed in almost a greeting and I couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"Missed me?" I asked Thunder as I walked over to him and I got nudged by his muzzle.

"I missed you too, Thunder" I whispered as I stroked his muzzle and he snorted back and I couldn't stop chuckling at him.

"Awww, you mad at me?" I asked and he neighed which caused me to laughed slightly easing the pain in my heart.

"I'm sorry buddy" I murmured as I kissed him. I smiled at him and I gave him his favourite apple.

"I guess this won't change your mind?" I asked with a chuckle as he started gobbling the whole thing.

"Slow down Thunder" I spoke up with another chuckle and I patted him

"And now I am forgiven" I stated with a smirk as he finished off the apple.

"Bella?" I heard a very familiar voice ask

"Claire" I squealed as I turned around and I was met with a very familiar face, her black hair was in a bun and a few strands where falling out form the bun, her sun kissed skin glowed in the rising sun which bounced around her back from the open doorway.

"Oh my god Bella" Claire squealed and I was enveloped in a tight hug

"God I missed you" she whispered

"I missed you too Claire, how have you been?" I asked as she let go of me

"I've been good, this place has been so dull without you Bella, you're the light and happiness to this place and when you left, I guess everyone was crushed and worried sick about you" Claire whispered and the guilt I've been harbouring only increased with this fact

"I'm sorry" I murmured looking at the floor

"Don't worry about it, we understand" she murmured with her grin

"Is everyone awake?" I asked

"Yep and I think they are going to have breakfast now" Claire answered

"Great, thanks" I replied and I gave her a small smile

"See you around Claire and bye Thunder" I called out as I ran upstairs and I slowed down into a walk as I made my way to the dining room; since I'm still a lady and ladies don't run, who am I kidding. I smiled at the guards as they opened the door for me in thanks and walked in.

"Morning everyone" I greeted as I sat down on the left side of Arthur

"Morning Bells" they all answered back

The maid laid out my food and I smiled at her and murmured a thank you before I dug in.

The conversation throughout breakfast was light and cheery.


End file.
